Finder (158)
Finder, A.K.A. Experiment 158, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sniff out any missing person or item. His one true place is operating a Lost and Found service. Bio Experiment 158 was the 158th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to sniff out any lost or missing person or item. 158 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 158 was activated. When Lilo and Stitch captured 158, she named him Finder and took him home. Finder tracked and found Nani's car keys and several other things around the house. Later, Lilo used Finder for show-and-tell at her school, where Finder quickly found all of the girls' lost belongings. Finder was later assigned to find Hämsterviel. Finder tracked Hämsterviel to the Edmonds' home, where Mertle had found the escaped fugitive earlier and kept him inside an old hamster cage. However, when Mertle tried to cover up for Hämsterviel (after the latter told Mertle why they were here), Lilo was convinced that Finder had made an error. Stitch, who knew the truth, attacked the cage Hämsterviel was in. The ruckus alerted Mrs. Edmonds, who noticed Stitch and ended up taking him to the dog pound. The next day, Lilo and Finder arrived at the local dog pound to retrieve Stitch, who revealed that Finder had indeed tracked down Hämsterviel. Lilo, Stitch and Finder returned to the Edmonds' house to find that Gantu (who had showed up to redeem himself by catching Hämsterviel) had fled with Mertle and Hämsterviel. Using his helicopter-like flying ability, Finder was able to track Gantu's ship down and bring Mertle back. Shortly after, Finder was found a one true place operating the beach Lost and Found service. Finder reappeared in "Drowsy". In "Skip", Finder was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. In "Ploot", Finder was one of the second team of experiments (along with Babyfier and Drowsy) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them. In "Snafu", Finder was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Finder helped break into the ship and free the captive experiments. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Finder, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Finder participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Finder is a red, aardvark-like experiment with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears. Special Abilities Finder can quickly track down any missing object or individual. He can also spin his ears like helicopter blades, allowing him to fly to the detected missing thing. Weaknesses Finder is virtually harmless. Trivia *Finder is Experiment 158. However, in his debut, he is called 458, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series